Basarios
Basarios is a small, rocky wyvern that lives in the Volcanic and Swamp regions. It is the juvenile form of Gravios. It is able to release either sleeping/poisonous gas from its underside, and on extremely rare ocassions a fire plume. It has also been known to unleash a very powerful lava beam at times, but this is unusual. It can also hurl balls of fire like a Yian Kut-Ku (although much stronger), but it prefers to charge towards predators. When resting or changing areas, it burrows underground, exposing only its back to give the appearance of a large grey rock. Being very heavy makes it a slow mover, and although it has wings, it very rarely uses them to fly. Even when they do, their weight allows them only to fly for a very short time. In Monster Hunter, they can only stay in one area. However, in the sequels, they have gained the ability to move to different locations. Their exterior shell is hardened to the point where weapons with even green sharpness have the tendency to bounce in many places (without the ESP skill). Only by exposing the chest plate area does this tendency drop significantly. The Basarios resembles a Monoblos or a Diablos when charging, yet it is much slower and can not turn as fast, so longer range combat is possible (even recommended because all of its attacks are short range). The tail can also be sliced off by cutting weapons. This is awkward, as Basarios charges quite frequently and at other times expels gases which inflict sleep or poison. This is in addition to the bouncing of weapons due to the hard exterior shell. Finally, even if you manage to cut the tail, it will be rather small and hard to find. Basarios hide themselves and ambush unalert hunters by hiding their body underground. They only expose their top, rocky protrusions that looks like any other pile of boulders. They only jump up from the ground when they are hit by something or when hunters go very near them. A good way to get their attention without getting hurt is using Psychoserum or throwing Stones and Paintballs at it. Or, if you're a Gunner, you can shoot at it. Another effective method is to lay Large Barrel Bombs, or Barrel Bomb+'s , by the rock pile and then throw a Stone or light a Small Barrel Bomb next to other bombs then run; this will deal some damage to Basarios and make him drop a shiny (Wyvern Tears, Wyvern Sobs or Basarios Tears depending on the level of the quest). Just make sure not to get to close or he will just jump up and the bombs will explode with you still planting them. Despite the Basarios's ability to hide, in most areas they are visible, since the rocks on his back are slightly lighter than other rocks. =Trivia= * In Monster Hunter, the Basarios stayed in only one area, Area 2 of the Old Volcano. * Basarios takes 1.1x as much damage when underground. * Basarios, along with Gravios and Bulldrome, are the only monsters able to be flipped over on their backs when you hit them hard. * Basarios's tail is the smallest in the Monster Hunter world when cut; it's about one foot long. * The Basarios shell is actually harder to break than its older counterpart Gravios. * In the Old Swamp he is only found in one of the cave areas. * Basarios's chest can be broken twice. * Even Purple Sharpness will bounce off the G Lvl Basarios's shell, so ESP is recommended. * Unlike the Gravios Basarios has two horns. =See Also= *Poison *Gravios *Volcanoes *Black Gravios Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep